Pertempuran Sang Rakryan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Pemerintahan Sang Jayanegara baru seumur jagung, namun para pahlawan negara sudah memberontak. Akankah Ra Kuti teguh pada sumpahnya, atau api pemberontakan akan melalap habis Majapahit? Crossover Dharmaputra Winehsuka (komik lokal) dengan PMMM. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Dharmaputra Winehsuka oleh Alex Irzaqi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica oleh SHAFT/Gen Urobuchi, dan sebagainya), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

Malam membungkus kutaraja Majapahit. Sedikit sekali yang masih terjaga di tengah malam buta itu, namun ada dua orang yang sedang menilik keadaan. Keduanya bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di sekitar alun-alun.

"Pukulun, Mbehi," ujar salah satu pria berparas tampan itu. Tak seperti penduduk sekitar, bola mata sang pria berwarna merah terang.

"Pukulun, Kubehi," balas pria yang diajak bicara sambil tersenyum tipis. Bola mata sang pria kedua ini sama dengan pria pertama, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit lebih gempal dan berotot.

"Apakah kau sudah mempelajari tanah ini?" ujar orang pertama yang angkat bicara, Kubehi. "Mulai saat ini kau ditugaskan untuk memanen di sini."

"Tanah ini cukup kaya," balas Mbehi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Namun aku tak yakin bisa memanennya dengan efektif. Aku perlu menerapkan cara yang lain dari biasanya."

"Untuk itulah kau ditugaskan di sini. Pusat menilai kemampuanmu untuk menerapkan cara-cara alternatif mungkin berguna di sini," ujar Kubehi datar.

"Semoga saja Pusat bisa menghargai kerjaku di sini," balas Mbehi sambil beranjak pergi.

Hanya dinginnya malam yang menjadi saksi mereka.

* * *

_**Pertempuran Sang Rakryan**_

_Laga 1: Angkara Mahapati_

* * *

Jayanegara adalah seorang raja yang selalu khawatir. Ia sendiri merasa kalau kekuasaannya tidaklah sebesar yang ia harapkan. Sang ayah, Dyah Sanggramawijaya, telah berusaha meletakkan dasar-dasar pemerintahan yang kokoh agar sang putra mahkota dapat memerintah dengan lebih mudah… tapi apa daya sang raja terdahulu diterpa angin zaman? Ranggalawe dan Lembusora memberontak, bahkan sebelum Sri Sanggramawijaya sendiri mangkat. Pilar pemerintahan dan sekutu yang diharapkan, yaitu Mahapatih Nambi dan Arya Wiraraja dari Lumajang, baru saja memberontak secara serentak dan membuat kekuatan serdadu kerajaan menjadi cacat. Bahkan Rakryan Semi dari Lasem pun ikut turun gelanggang menambah kekeruhan, kematiannya membawa serta tak terhitung jumlah serdadu dan senapati Majapahit yang setia. Andalan sang prabu sekarang tinggal Senapati Jabung Trewes yang berjasa memadamkan pemberontakan Nambi, Mahapatih Dyah Halayudha yang sedang waspada dengan seluruh pergerakan massa di seantero Majapahit, serta sepupu jauh sang prabu sendiri Dyah Adityawarman yang telah matang ditempa medan politik di tanah asalnya Swarnadwipa.

Tapi itu tidaklah cukup buat seorang Jayanegara. Ada banyak sekali ancaman terhadap kedaulatan Majapahit di bawah kekuasaannya. Halayudha memprakirakan bahwa Madura akan segera berontak menyusul raibnya Arya Wiraraja. Adityawarman sudah meminta beberapa kali untuk dikirim berunding dengan orang-orang Cina Daratan dan Campa untuk memperkuat kedudukan Majapahit di Swarnadwipa dari rongrongan para bangsawan dan panglima Malayu yang mulai saling bertikai berebut kuasa. Belum lagi enam orang Dharmaputra yang entah bakal mengikuti jejak Ra Semi untuk berontak atau tidak.

Perkara dengan Dharmaputra ini juga yang membuat kepala sang prabu pusing tujuh keliling. Ia takut janda Ra Semi, Nyi Ranum, menuntut balas padanya lalu keenam sedulur sinirowedi[1] suaminya ikut membela. _Bisa rontok seluruh tentaraku dilabrak kekuatan enam orang pendekar digdaya seperti Dharmaputra itu_, pikir sang prabu. Apalagi menurut desas-desus yang sempat ditangkap Halayudha, bahkan para istri keenam Bhayangkari itu pun kekuatannya tak boleh diremehkan. Istri Ra Tanca yang bernama Nyi Sewera misalnya, terkenal sangat ahli dalam meracik obat. _Tentunya mudah bagi dia membuat racun tanpa penawar_, pikir sang prabu. Belum lagi garwa ampil[2] sang rakryan, Nyi Tamam, konon katanya punya kesaktian bisa memanggil siluman. Nyi Medang istri Ra Banyak isunya bisa bicara dengan binatang dan menghilang begitu matahari tenggelam. Baru-baru ini Ra Yuyu, anggota Dharmaputra terakhir yang masih lajang, malah sudah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seorang gadis Cina bernama Hongmeling, dan kabarnya gadis ini juga seorang pendekar yang tak boleh diremehkan begitu saja kekuatannya. Itu semua belum memperhitungkan dekatnya mereka dengan tampuk kekuasaan. Sang prabu tidak bisa begitu saja menggusur kediaman itu; sang ayah sudah menetapkan bahwa padepokan (yang sekarang sudah meluas itu) itu adalah kediaman resmi para Dharmaputra. _Bisa kualat aku kalau melanggar putusan Ayah tanpa alasan kuat_, pikir sang prabu gundah.

"Andai saja aku punya kekuatan… kekuatan yang tiada tara…" desah sang raja bertubuh tak terlalu semampai itu sambil mendengus ke luar jendela kamar tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba sang prabu melihat sesuatu berkelebat di taman istana. Sejenak ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon, dan sang prabu pun melihat dengan jelas wujud sang penyelundup. Sang penyelundup adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang nampaknya umurnya tak lebih dari dua puluh lima kemarau, mengenakan celana putih selutut dengan sanggulan yang diikat kain putih pula. Gerak-geriknya sangat waspada dan senyap, dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau sang penyelundup tidak akan ketahuan kalau saja sang prabu tidak sedang merasa gerah dengan situasi mutakhir dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Hei penyelundup! Mau apa kamu di sini!" teriak Jayanegara sambil mencabut Ki Warang, sebuah keris pusaka warisan dari sang ayah yang selalu dibawanya. "Pengawal! Pengawal!"

Sang penyelundup kaget, dan seketika berlari setelah menoleh sekali ke arah sumber suara. Para pengawal segera berhamburan menuju sumber suara dan mengamankan sang paduka, namun sang penyelundup lenyap tanpa bekas. Sang prabu sedikit kecewa, namun juga sedikit lega karena ia jadi punya kartu andalan untuk menekan para Dharmaputra.

…

Keesokan paginya, gemparlah seisi istana karena ada penyusup yang sudah sampai begitu dekat dengan kamar raja. Mahapatih Halayudha, Dyah Adityawarman, para Dharmaputra, dan beberapa mantri kenegaraan segera dipanggil ke bale agung.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" seru Jayanegara dari atas singgasananya, geram. "Kalian biarkan penyelundup masuk istana hingga ke depan kamarku? Kalian berencana makar, hah?"

"Ampun paduka prabu, tidak terpikirkan sedikitpun di kepala kami berenam untuk melaksanakan makar terhadap paduka," Ra Kuti pertama kali angkat bicara sepuluh detik setelah sang prabu selesai bicara. "Pangsa dan Banyak yang sedang berjaga pada saat itu segera bertindak mengamankan istana dan mencari si penyelundup, namun tidak ketemu."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" sang prabu balik menyerang, yakin dengan kartunya dan merasa diatas angin. "Kalian ini dipilih Ayah karena kalian itu yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik! Jangan bilang kalian melemah karena punya istri banyak!"

Tanca membisu, tahu betul bahwa statusnya yang mempunyai istri dua sedang diserang. Ia sudah merasa menjadi bahan pergunjingan Kutaraja sejak kedua istrinya memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah tinggal di pinggir kota. Status mereka bertiga membuat masyarakat menjadi bertanya-tanya. Lazim memang seorang pembesar mengambil dua selir atau lebih, tapi jarang yang menjadikan istri-istri ini berkedudukan setara seperti Ra Tanca. Beberapa mantri kerajaan bahkan menudingnya ingin meniru gaya hidup Sri Sanggramawijaya yang memang memiliki lima istri yang kurang-lebih sama kedudukannya.

Hal ini kabarnya membuat bahkan Prabu Jayanegara yang masih belum mengangkat permaisuri gerah.

"Kami tidak melunak sedikit pun oleh hidup berumahtangga, paduka," balas Kuti membela orang yang sudah seperti adik lelakinya itu. "Tapi memang kelengahan kami yang membuat nyawa paduka terancam."

"Baguslah kalau rakryan semua menyadari kesalahan," Halayudha angkat bicara membela prabunya. "Begini saja prabu, bagaimana kalau giliran kerja para Dharmaputra ini ditambah supaya pengamanan istana juga semakin ketat? Mulai sekarang harus ada tiga orang Dharmaputra yang menjaga istana. Bagaimana penetapannya biar menurut rundingannya Ra Kuti dengan Dharmaputra yang lain."

"Nah bagus itu, aku setuju," Jayanegara mengiyakan. "Kuti! Kau harus sudah menjalankan aturan baru ini dalam dua hari. Sanggup?"

"Sanggup, paduka," balas Kuti sambil menunduk.

"Ampun paduka, namun kiranya seperti apa rupa penyelundup yang sedang dicari-cari ini?" Adityawarman angkat bicara. "Apa ada tanda-tanda khusus yang bisa memudahkannya untuk dilacak? Bekas luka atau ciri di badan, mungkin?"

"Betul juga," gumam sang prabu sambil mengelus dagu. "Yang kuingat cuma warna kulit dan pakaiannya. Pakaiannya semua putih, dan warna kulitnya agak pucat."

"Saya mohon paduka, mahapatih, dan Dyah Adityawarman jangan terburu-buru mengumumkan pencarian orang," imbuh Kuti hati-hati. "Ciri-ciri orang ini cukup umum di masyarakat. Mengumumkan pencarian besar-besaran bisa membuat masyarakat menjadi gelisah dan memakan korban salah tangkap yang tidak perlu."

"Kau punya saran untuk menanggulangi masalah itu, Kuti?" tanya Jayanegara agak sinis.

"Dengan pengamanan yang lebih kuat seperti yang Mahapatih Halayudha anjurkan, tentunya si bromocorah ini pasti akan tertangkap atau paling tidak bisa kami lihat wujudnya," ujar Kuti sambil menarik nafas lega. "Saat itu, kami harusnya bisa melukiskannya dengan tepat dan tidak akan salah tangkap."

"Sebaiknya rencana itu berhasil," ancam Jayanegara sambil mendengus.

"Saya kira anjuran Ra Kuti ada benarnya, Prabu," Adityawarman mendukung anjuran Kuti. "Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Ini bisa memberi kesempatan orang yang betul-betul merencanakan makar untuk bergerak."

"Apa katamu lah, Adityawarman," balas sang raja sambil memandang tajam ke arah Tanca.

* * *

…

* * *

"Ah… hari yang berat…" desah Tanca sambil merebahkan diri ke kursi ruang tamu rumah yang dihuninya bersama Severa dan Tamamo selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Seduhannya kanda," sambut Tamamo sambil meletakkan satu set poci teh tanah liat di meja tamu. "Aku mencoba membuat kukicha[3] sendiri dari batang teh yang kutanam di bukit. Bagaimana jadinya pertemuan dengan Paduka Jayanegara?"

"Paduka nampaknya menyalahkan kami atas bobolnya pertahanan istana tadi pagi..." jelas Tanca sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. "Kakang Kuti segera mengatur pembagian tugas yang baru. Sekarang akan ada tiga Dharmaputra yang akan bertugas mengamankan keraton, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang dua orang. Hmm, rasa seduhan ini agak berbeda ya."

"Raja itu semakin paranoid saja. Kemarin salah bunuh, sekarang malah menyalahkan orang karena kesalahan pengawal-pengawal yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya. Baka," gerutu Severa sambil menghidangkan senampan jajanan. "Aku mencoba masak klepon, jadi kucoba beberapa bahan..."

"Enaaaak~" seru Tamamo setelah merasakan sebuah. "Rasanya seperti umeboshi[4], tapi agak keras..."

"Nghrk-" gerutu Tanca sambil memaksa dirinya menelan segigitan jajanan buatan istri baratnya itu. "Dinda... apa yang kamu masukkan ke dalam sini...?"

"Baru dua macam sih~" ujar Severa sambil tersenyum. "Salah satunya biji warna coklat itu... kupikir isi yang gurih rasanya bakalan enak dengan tepung manis..."

"Itu namanya asem jawa, dinda," ujar Tanca sambil 'mencuci' lidahnya dengan kukicha hangat. "Isinya klepon kan harus gula merah biar manis. Asem jawa itu buat bikin sayur..."

"Enak kok sayang," bela Tamamo sambil memeluk Severa dari belakang. "Udah, dia jangan digubris. Kita kawin lari aja."

"Masih ada isi yang lainnya kok..." gumam Severa agak kecewa.

"Hmm, yang ini enak," komentar Tanca sambil menelan sebuah. "Manis, tapi agak pedas seperti merica. Cocok dengan rasa manis gula aren."

"Itu daun mint," air muka Severa kembali cerah. "Ternyata tumbuhan ini gampang lho tumbuhnya di sini. Kami penyihir biasanya membuatnya menjadi _mintcakes_."

"Apa itu semacam obat, dinda?" tanya Tanca sambil mengambil sebutir klepon lagi, berdoa pada dewata kalau isinya bukan asem jawa lagi. Doanya terjawab, dan sang lelaki beristri dua menghela nafas lega.

"Bukan, itu semacam kudapan, dibuat dari gula leleh dan daun mint yang dirajang," ujar sang istri sambil membawa sebuah pot kecil yang penuh tumbuhan mint dari teras. "Kadang kami memasukkannya ke minuman juga. Paling bagus jika segar."

"Mana mana? Coba~" ujar Tamamo sambil bersiap menuangkan kukicha-nya yang masih hangat ke dalam cangkir yang sudah diberi daun-daun mint segar yang sudah dipetik dan disobek-sobek oleh Severa. Setelah terkumpul setumpuk kecil daun di dasar gelas, barulah Tamamo menuang teh yang masih hangat itu ke dalam gelas.

"Benar juga, rasanya segar," komentar Tanca setelah mencicipi teh baru itu. "Juga enak di tenggorokan. Nampaknya ini bisa jadi obat batuk berdahak, tinggal dikentalkan dan ditambah jeruk."

"Nhaaa~" desah Tamamo penuh kepuasan. "Kanda betul, rasanya padu sekali dengan rasa kukicha. Kita bikin obat batuknya yuk?"

"Besok ya dinda? Kebetulan besok aku libur..." ujar Tanca sambil mengacak rambut keemasan sang istri penuh kasih-sayang.

* * *

...

* * *

Sang prabu pun mengundurkan diri ke dalam kamarnya, lelah oleh urusan kenegaraan yang berat seharian tadi. Ki Warang, keris ageman sehari-hari itu ia taruh di sebuah meja, sementara ia melepaskan makuta kebesarannya untuk diletakkan di meja lain.

"Pukulun, Prabu Jayanegara," sebuah suara yang ringan, hampir separti nada gembira yang terus-menerus digunakan seseorang dalam percakapan. "Apakah kiranya prabu berkenan untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan saya?"

"Siapa itu!?" seru Jayanegara sambil buru-buru mencabut Ki Warang yang masih berada di dalam jangkauan tangannya. "Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Oh tentu tidak, prabu. Nama hamba Behi Mahapati," balas sang penyelundup yang telah duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang sang prabu. "Dan hamba bisa mengabulkan apapun satu permintaan prabu... asalkan prabu mau membuat perjanjian dengan saya."

"Dedemit macam apa kau ini?" balas sang prabu gusar untuk mengimbangi kekagetan dan ketakutannya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa menyelinap ke sini tanpa ketahuan?"

"Orang biasa tidak bisa mengindera saya dengan cara apapun, prabu," balas Mahapati, ekspresi senyum tipisnya tidak berubah. "Berapapun pengawal dan senapati yang prabu panggil untuk mencari saya, mereka yang bukan kaum terpilih tak akan pernah bisa menangkap saya."

"DIAM!" teriak sang prabu sambil menusuk sang penyelundup dengan Ki Warang. Tubuh itu berkelojotan sejenak, sebelum tumbang ke lantai kamar. Tak ada setitik darah pun yang tumpah. Jayanegara pun melihat dalam kengerian saat tubuh Mahapati tampak larut menjadi sesuatu yang mirip bubur berwarna putih.

"Bila satu tubuh adalah harga yang harus saya bayar untuk meyakinkan prabu, maka itu harga yang murah," ujar suara Mahapati, yang muncul dari balik sebuah ceruk yang ada di samping lemari. Sang pemuda itu pun muncul dan membersihkan 'bubur' berwarna putih hasil dari hancurnya tubuh Mahapati yang pertama itu.

"Kamu... benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa saja?" tanya sang prabu ragu.

"Ya, apapun permintaannya. Saya sarankan untuk memikirkan baik-baik sebelum meminta, prabu, karena saya hanya akan mengabulkan satu permintaan saja," ujar Mahapati ringan sembari menghilangkan sisa-sisa terakhir bubur putih tubuh lamanya itu. "Apakah besok waktu yang baik?"

"Te-... terserah kaulah," jawab Jayanegara lemas, terduduk ke kursi.

Sang prabu terdiam beberapa saat lamanya. Seorang dedemit yang entah bagaimana kuatnya menawarkannya satu permintaan... ditukar dengan sebuah perjanjian. Apa yang diinginkan sang dedemit itu? Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkannya? Mengapa aku? Ratusan pikiran dan ide berkelebat dalam benak sang prabu, tapi semuanya malah menimbulkan pertanyaan yang lebih besar.

...

"Adityawarman, aku ingin bertanya padamu," ujar Jayanegara pada sang sepupu. Mereka berdua sedang bersantap siang di sebuah pendopo istana saat itu.

"Silakan, paduka raja," balas Adityawarman hormat.

"Ah kamu ini. Kita kan masih sepupu jauh, rasanya aneh kalau kau masih menganggapku raja di saat-saat santai seperti ini," ujar sang raja sambil mengambil lauk ayam yang tersedia.

"Paduka kan masih bertugas di atas takhta, tidak pantas bagi saya sebagai penasihat bila hubungan keluarga kita ikut ambil bagian dalam urusan kenegaraan," balas Adityawarman setelah menelan nasi bersama lalap daun segar. "Jadi, pertanyaan apa yang hendak baginda ajukan?"

"Anggaplah... kamu sekarang hanya rakyat biasa. Suatu hari, seorang raja agung menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi salah satu raja bawahan di sepetak daerah petalukan miliknya yang luas... tetapi, untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu kamu harus menepati sebuah syarat yang akan dia tentukan kemudian. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sepupuku?" tanya Jayanegara setelah menelan sepotong daging ayam.

"Pertanyaan yang agak sulit dijawab, paduka," balas Adityawarman sesudah minum seteguk air dari sebuah gelas gerabah. "Yang pasti saya akan waspada bahwa ini adalah sebuah jebakan belaka, dan mungkin juga saya sedang dipergunakan oleh sang raja agung untuk sebuah tujuan tersembunyi."

"Jadi kau akan menolaknya?" ujar Jayanegara penuh harap. Nampaknya memang itu jawaban yang paling tepat untuk tawaran Behi Mahapati semalam.

"Tidak, saya akan menerima tawaran sang raja agung itu," balas Adityawarman tenang, mengagetkan Jayanegara. "Siapa yang tahu bila memang sudah takdir Dewata bagi saya yang seorang rahayat biasa untuk menjadi bhre? Takdir adalah hak Dewata, siapa yang berani mempertanyakan? Lagipula, Dewata tidak akan menurunkan ujian lebih dari apa yang dapat ditanggung oleh hamba-hambaNya, jadi bila saya sebagai rahayat biasa mendadak menjadi raja pun, saya harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Kau memang penasihatku yang terpercaya, sepupuku," ujar Jayanegara sambil tersenyum, sebuah ekspresi yang dibalas sang sepupu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil pertanda hormat. Dalam hati, sang raja juga menarik nafas lega. Dengan begini, ia sudah punya jawaban untuk Mahapati yang akan datang nanti malam.

...

"Nkh! Menyebalkan..." geram Severa sambil mengulum jarinya sendiri yang teriris pisau saat merajang daun mint.

"Ada apa, dinda?" tanya Tanca yang kebetulan sedang memeras tebu untuk diambil sari gulanya. "Jarimu teriris? Kok tidak biasanya..."

"Memang..." gumam Severa sambil memperhatikan darah yang menitik dari jarinya itu. "Padahal aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengiris daun mint..."

"Mmmhh... bau di udara ini..." geram Tamamo sambil menggeretakkan gigi. "Busuk sekali... seperti bangkai."

"Mal aria[5]... eh?" timpal Severa sambil memandang ke arah pepohonan di belakang rumah mereka bertiga.

"Mungkin dinda berdua terlalu melebihkan kejadian alam yang sama sekali biasa. Tukang masak paling hebat sekalipun pasti sewaktu-waktu pernah kelebihan garam dalam masakannya, kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialami dinda Severa tadi," ujar Tanca sambil menyobek sedikit kain yang tadinya mereka jadikan saringan. "Mungkin dinda Tamamo kebetulan membaui tikus yang makan warangan lalu mati di tengah-tengah semak di belakang itu, siapa yang tahu?"

"Tidak pernah gagal dalam melihat mentari di ujung badai..." desah Severa sambil mengikat luka kecilnya dengan kain yang diberikan suaminya itu. "Khh, dasar squib. Bikin iri saja."

"Yaaa~ sesekali begitu juga boleh," ujar Tamamo sambil menggigit ujung telinga sang suami dengan lembut. "Sekarang saja ya, sayang? Bau mint ini... membuatku... panas..."

"HOOI! Dasar rubah bertanduk! Masih sore, juga!" seru Severa sambil memukul kepala suami dan istri pertama itu dengan sodet batok kelapa. "Lagipula, malam ini giliranku tau!"

"Ah... aheheheh..." gumam Tanca sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul sang istri muda.

* * *

...

* * *

Malam itu, sang baginda sekali lagi beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya untuk beristirahat. Keris Ki Warang, ageman sehari-hari sang raja, diletakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Makuta yang sehari-hari dipakainya pun sudah diletakkannya di tempatnya. Tapi, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Sang prabu telah bersiap diri.

"Pukulun, baginda prabu. Hamba, Behi Mahapati, datang menghadap."

Inilah yang ditunggu oleh sang prabu. Makhluk dedemit yang nampaknya tidak bisa mati itu, Behi Mahapati, kemarin menawarinya satu permintaan dan sekarang menanyakan kembali tawarannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri, Mahapati," ujar sang raja sambil menghadap ke arah Mahapati yang datang dari ceruk di balik lemari di pojok ruangan itu. "Penasihatku memberi petunjuk yang bagus."

"Buatlah keputusan yang bijaksana, tuanku," ujar Mahapati sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku... ingin rakyatku mencintai penguasanya. Sudah lama aku merasakan kebencian mereka. Sudah lama aku dianggap penguasa lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Aku ingin mereka mencintaiku, mendukungku yang penguasa mereka ini sepenuh hati," kata sang penguasa mantap.

"Baiklah. Sekarang syaratnya, paduka," ujar Mahapati sambil berdiri. "Adalah anda harus membasmi penyihir-penyihir jahat yang mengganggu keamanan dunia manusia ini. Paduka sanggup?"

"Tentu saja sanggup, itu mudah. Aku bisa menyuruh tentaraku menghancurkan mereka," jawab Jayanegara sambil tersenyum. "Balatentara Majapahit adalah yang terbaik di dunia ini..."

"Maaf, paduka," sela Mahapati dengan senyum tipisnya yang nampak tak berubah itu. "Seperti halnya hanya paduka yang dapat mencandra keberadaan saya, hanya paduka jualah yang bisa melihat para penyihir itu dan membedakannya dengan manusia biasa. Baginda tidak dapat mewakilkan tugas ini pada orang lain, kecuali baginda mempunyai sekelompok pasukan yang dapat melihat dan melukai mereka."

"Mahapati, aku kan harus menjalankan negara?" tanya sang penguasa Majapahit itu heran. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membasmi mereka tanpa beranjak dari tampuk pemerintahan di Kutaraja ini?"

"Baginda jangan khawatir," imbuh Mahapati tenang. "Baginda akan saya bekali dengan aji-aji pamungkas untuk menumpas mereka, salah satunya bisa membuat badan kedua. Dengan begitu, paduka akan dapat menjalankan pemerintahan sekaligus membasmi penyihir."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku terima tawaranmu," tukas sang raja sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih, paduka Jayanegara," balas Mahapati senang. Senyum tipisnya tidak juga hilang. "Maaf, ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Ap-... uhk!" geram Jayanegara ketika sebuah rasa sakit yang sulit digambarkan menusuk seluruh pori kulitnya. Lambat laun sang raja merasakan sesuatu terpisah dari jasadnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah gumpalan cahaya pun mengambang keluar dari dadanya, terapung beberapa jengkal di depan leher sang raja. Dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaga, sang prabu menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkap cahaya itu.

"Sri Paduka Jayanegara, permintaan anda telah melebihi kekuatan baur alam semesta," ucap Mahapati.

Seketika itu pula sang prabu menggenggamkan tangannya dengan keras, dan di dalam genggamannya ia mendapati sebuah benda berbentuk bulat telur dengan bingkai yang berkilau seperti emas. Benda itu berwarna hitam bening kemerahan, seperti beberapa macam permata yang pernah dibawakan oleh utusan-utusan negeri Campa yang datang melawat.

"Terimalah kekuatan dan tanggung jawab ini sebagai imbalannya!" tutup Mahapati dengan bersemangat.

...

Malam itu semakin larut. Severa sedang berbaring di peraduan salah satu kamar tidur di rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Tamamo dan Tanca itu, sekerjap tidurpun bak enggan menghampirinya. Entah mengapa hari ini perasaannya tidak enak. Bahkan panasnya ungkapan cinta yang didapatnya dari sang suami malam itu pun tak cukup untuk menekan sebuah rasa dingin yang bergolak dalam ulu hati sang perempuan. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa dingin itu lagi; mungkin memang sebaiknya ia minum sesuatu.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat air minum di pintu belakang, tiba-tiba ia mendapati sebuah bayangan yang tidak biasa terlihat di halaman belakang yang diterangi cahaya purnama penuh. Dengan cepat ia mundur kembali dalam rumah, mengambil sebuah pistol kecil yang selalu ia sembunyikan di atas kusen pintu belakang. Dengan secarik kekuatan sihir miliknya, ia bersiap memperkuat tembakan yang mungkin ia lepaskan pada musuh itu.

"Siapa kau!" seru Severa sambil memutar badan, menghadapi ancaman yang tersaput kegelapan itu.

"Wah wah, kekuatan sihir anda begitu menarik hati saya," komentar sang penyusup sambil memperlihatkan dirinya, seorang pemuda tegap berpakaian serba putih. "Sungguh seribu sayang bila tidak diarahkan dengan benar. Maukah anda membuat perjanjian denganku, Nimas?"

"Enak saja memanggilku nimas! Aku ini sudah bersuami tahu!" geram sang istri muda itu sebelum berseru, "Ardente, sagitta mea! Hostis vincere![6]"

Sebuah letusan kontan memecah hening malam, diikuti suara ledakan yang cukup mengguncang. Sang penyusup langsung hancur berkeping-keping diterjang peluru api milik Severa. Letusan itu juga membangunkan Tanca dan Tamamo yang sudah tertidur lelap. Dengan segera keduanya melompat dari peraduan, menghampiri arah suara.

"Ada apa, dinda? Mengapa sampai mengeluarkan tembakan yang demikian kuat?" ujar sang suami tergopoh menghampiri.

"Uaaah, bau macam apa ini? Seperti bangkai tikus busuk..." geram Tamamo melengkapi. "Baru kali ini aku bisa membaui sesuatu yang sudah bercampur mesiu tanpa harus melepaskan ekor-ekorku..."

"Incubator..." geram Severa tak percaya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Bagaimana hari ini, Kakang Kuti?" tanya Tanca sambil duduk di samping Kuti yang sedang memijat matanya karena kelelahan.

"Masih seperti kemarin, bahkan semakin banyak isu orang bunuh diri di Kutaraja. Aku tak mengerti," gumam sang komandan sambil menghela nafas. "Bahkan kudengar dari bawahan Senapati Jabung Trewes, ada seorang lagi calon bhayangkari yang gagal dan kemudian membunuh diri."

"Aku juga, kakang," gumam Tanca sambil menawarkan bumbung air berisi minuman miliknya pada kakak angkatnya itu. "Mengapa pemuda-pemuda ini rapuh sekali jiwanya? Ada banyak jalan untuk mengabdi pada Majapahit selain menjadi bhayangkari, mengapa malah mereka putus asa?"

"Bila aku mengerti, aku tak akan bertanya denganmu, Tanca," gumam Kuti lemah. "Pemuda yang membunuh diri itu... kabarnya masih ponakan jauhku. Nampaknya aku mengenalnya di Pajarakan, tapi sudah nyaris lupa."

"Sudahlah kakang, mungkin memang takdirnya untuk memiliki umur yang singkat," balas Tanca sambil menghela nafas. "Penyelidikan dinda Severa pun belum menemui titik terang yang berarti."

"Maksudmu penyelidikan tentang Ingku... ingku-apalah itu?" tanya Kuti sambil menerima bumbung berisi minuman itu. Mata lelahnya kembali menyala menyambut pergantian pokok bahasan itu.

"Iya. Dinda Severa jadi sangat curiga sejak ia menembak sesuatu di halaman belakang malam itu," ujar Tanca sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Katanya ia harus segera memecahkan keberadaan Incubator di sini dalam waktu dua purnama atau akan ada bencana besar. Bahkan Nyi Medang, Nyi Meling, dan Dinda Tamamo pun ikut membantu."

"Istrinya Banyak dan Yuyu pun setuju diajak ikut turun tangan? Wah wah wah, ini gawat sekali," komentar Kuti sesudah menelan seteguk minuman dari bumbung minum milik Tanca itu. "Aku tahu Nyi Meling pasti mau membantu, tapi kau kan tahu Nyi Medang tabiatnya mirip dengan suaminya. Sebenarnya kuat, namun susah diajak bertindak. "

"Begitulah, kakang. Kata dinda Severa, lebih banyak lebih baik," ujar Tanca sambil menghela nafas. "Mereka menginap di Balai Pualam untuk saat ini. Katanya dedemit-dedemit yang dipanggil Incubator paling suka membuat keributan di pusat-pusat keramaian."

"Baiklah. Nanti kutanya begitu aku sampai di Balai Pualam," ujar Kuti sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu."

"Kau juga, kakang. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Tanca sambil tersenyum.

...

"Malam," sapa Kuti saat ia berpapasan dengan salah satu bhayangkari muda yang ditugasi menjaga Balai Pualam.

"Malam juga, Ra Kuti," balas bhayangkari itu sambil tersenyum. "Hari yang berat?"

"Begitulah," ujar Kuti sambil melihat sekeliling. Cahaya lampu _senthir_[7] minyak kelapa terang menyeruak keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Mereka belum selesai sejak sore tadi, Ra Kuti," ujar satu lagi pemuda yang berjaga di kediaman resmi itu. "Segera setelah Nyi Sewera dan Nyi Meling kembali dari anjangsana, mereka langsung memanggil Nyi Tamam dan Nyi Medang lalu melangsungkan pertemuan. Pertemuan itu nampaknya penting, bahkan kata para emban dapur makanan yang dihidangkan untuk mereka pun hanya dimakan sedikit."

"Lho tahu dari mana kalian, kok bisa kalian berbincang dengan para emban?" goda Kuti sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Alah, Ra Kuti seperti ndak tahu saja. Si Indrajaya ini kan sedang kesengsem sama Lastriningsih emban yang di dapur itu!" timpal bhayangkari yang pertama diajak bicara oleh Ra Kuti itu.

"Heish, sembarangan kamu Danagama!" balas Indrajaya sengit dengan muka memerah.

"Sudah, sudah," balas Kuti sambil melerai pertikaian kecil itu. "Siapa bilang bhayangkari tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan menikah? Asal kalian memberi tahu bekel kalian saja."

"O ya sudah barang tentu Rakryan," ujar Danagama sambil tersenyum. "Apalagi bekel Mada belum beristri. Kok tidak enak mau melangkahi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Indrajaya, kamu harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Lastriningsih," balas Kuti menasihati. "Dulu dia ada rasa dengan Ra Tanca, jadi kamu harus bisa membuktikan kalau kamu lebih dari dia..."

"Waduuuh... jatuh cinta kok ya sama lelaki gagah seperti Ra Tanca. Susah ini menandinginya," gerutu Indrajaya sambil bersandar pada tombaknya.

"Jangan putus asa dulu, yang penting berusaha," nasihat sang rakryan sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong teman kalian yang satu lagi kemana? Biasanya jaga bersama."

"Rakasina sedang jaga di kediaman Dyah Gumilar, kebetulan Unang yang sering tugas di sana sedang pulang kampung karena ayahnya sakit keras," imbuh Danagama sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau menemui Nyi Sewera dulu," ujar Ra Kuti menutup pembicaraan. Diiringi anggukan hormat dari Danagama dan Indrajaya, ia pun bergegas ke arah ruang pertemuan.

"Aiya, Ra Kuti?" sambut Meiling sambil membuka pintu persis saat Kuti hendak membukanya. "Saya baru saja mau membangunkan _airen_[8] dan yang lainnya..."

"Ada apa sampai perlu membangunkan Yuyu segala?" tanya Kuti bingung.

"Ini masalah gawat," sambar Severa sambil memandang lurus ke dalam mata Kuti. "Aku menemukan ada dedemit bersembunyi dalam istana kerajaan. Aku yakin dia sumber rasa putus asa yang melilit Kutaraja akhir-akhir ini."

"...Baiklah. Nyi Meling, bangunkan semua orang yang bisa bertarung dan sedang ada di sini. Tanca, Pangsa, dan Banyak akan kita beri tahu kemudian," ujar Kuti cepat. "Oh, dan sekalian bangunkan emban di dapur, suruh membuatkan susu jahe telur pakai madu untuk kita semua."

"Siap, Ra Kuti!" balas Meling sambil menghormat.

"Mulai pertemuan ini barang sebentar lagi," ujar Kuti sambil mencari kursi. "Aku ingin tidur dulu barang sekerjap..."

"Kalau mau, aku bisa memberimu obat penghilang kantuk," ujar Severa setelah Kuti duduk bersandar di kursi.

"Tidak terima kasih, Nyai," ujar sang komandan sambil mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk menutup mata sementara. "Sekarang biarkan saya istirahat barang sejenak."

* * *

**Glossarium:**

[1]: Artinya kurang lebih 'Teman yang Lebih Dekat Dibanding Saudara'. Saya tahunya sih dari tulisan Dwi Koen di komik Sawungkampret, belum tentu betul.

[2]: Artinya 'istri kecil' a.k.a. istri muda.

[3]: Kukicha itu teh Jepang yang dibuat dari dahan dan ranting tumbuhan teh.

[4]: Manisan buah prem, kadang dijadikan isi onigiri. Katanya sih rasanya sangat asam.

[5]: "Mal Aria" dalam bahasa Italia artinya "Udara Buruk". Dahulu di Eropa, 'udara buruk' ini dianggap sebagai penyebab penyakit malaria.

[6]: Bahasa Latin, artinya kurang lebih "Berkobarlah, panahku! Leburkan musuhmu!"

[7]: Semacam lampu teplok, tapi desainnya lebih sederhana. Bisa dinyalakan dengan minyak kelapa.

[8]: Artinya 'kekasih'. Pembacaan alternatif dari kanji-kanji pembentuk kata _koibito_, dan kebetulan arti dan bacaannya kurang-lebih sama dalam bahasa Cina maupun Jepang.

* * *

A/N: Ya, akhirnya saya post ini secara bertahap aja. Moga-moga nggak sampai development hell seperti 'kakak'nya Das Rote Gespenst :3


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Dharmaputra Winehsuka oleh Alex Irzaqi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica oleh SHAFT/Gen Urobuchi, dan sebagainya), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Pertempuran Sang Rakryan**_

_Laga 2: Siasat Para Rakryan_

* * *

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini kita mulai," ujar Ra kuti sambil menghadapi meja persegi yang digambari peta dengan arang oleh Severa. Di sekeliling meja itu sudah menunggu Ra Wedeng, Ra Yuyu bersama sang istri Hong Meiling, Nyi Medang istri Ra Banyak, Tamamo, dan Severa. Cahaya lampu senthir dan beberapa obor menerangi pertemuan darurat itu.

"Ada apa ini sampai membangunkan kami?" tanya Wedeng sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kelopak matanya masih kentara memperlihatkan rasa kantuk.

"Kalian tentunya merasakan sendiri, betapa beberapa pasaran ini Kutaraja dilanda rasa putus asa yang mencekik. Jumlah uang selalu terasa tidak cukup, tidur selalu terasa kurang nyenyak, makanan selalu terasa kurang nikmat..." jelas Kuti serius, mencoba mengabaikan rasa kantuknya sendiri. "Nyi Severa mengadakan penyelidikan sendiri, dan ia baru saja menarik kesimpulan."

"Aku sudah mengadakan penyelidikan dengan caraku sendiri," imbuh Severa sambil menunjuk ke arah peta arang di atas meja dengan sebuah ranting. "Dan aku yakin kalau ada dedemit yang menyebabkan ini. Dedemit ini memang jenisnya menyebarkan rasa putus asa di sekitar tubuhnya."

"Dedemit? Baiklah, kita lawan saja! Biar dia tahu kekuatan Dharmaputra ini!" geram Wedeng sambil membuat buku-buku jarinya berkeretak.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak terburu-buru," sela Kuti mengendalikan darah panas Wedeng. "Nyi Severa, ada cara untuk menanggulangi dedemit ini tanpa menimbulkan keributan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Dedemit seperti ini harus segera ditanggulangi, dan di tempatku berasal mereka hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan banyak _musket_... er, lantaka berisi peluru khusus," desah Severa sambil menghela nafas. "Apalagi kalau pengaruhnya sudah berlangsung sekian bulan seperti sekarang. Pengaruh sekian _tenday_[9]... uh, pasaran saja sudah buruk, apalagi sampai dibiarkan seperti ini. Untuk setiap nyawa yang berakhir di bawah pengaruh keputusasaannya, mereka bertambah kuat dan banyak."

"Gawat..." desis Yuyu sambil memandang sekeliling. "Selama tiga-empat pasaran ini saja aku sudah mendengar tak kurang dari selusin nama orang yang membunuh diri... mungkin sudah bukan main kuatnya dedemit ini setelah 'makan' nyawa sebegitu banyak..."

"Apa tempat bersembunyi si dedemit ini sudah diketahui? Makin tak sabar rasanya aku mau menghajar dia," sambar Wedeng sambil menyeringai. "Kita bisa meminjam satu jung[10] meriam, lantaka, dan mesiu dari armada laut di Hujunggaluh atau Songeneb, aku punya beberapa teman baik di sana. Layarkan lewat Bengawan Mas masuk ke Bengawan Ronoboyo, nanti di dekat Kutaraja kita bongkar muatan lalu bawa meriamnya ke depan pintu si dedemit bajingan itu dengan kereta. Armada laut pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau ini demi keamanan Kutaraja."

"Inilah sulitnya," balas Severa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah posisi yang ditandai dengan sebuah batu berbentuk agak segitiga di peta gambarannya. "Ia berdiam di sana, agak jauh dari sungai. Nampaknya dedemit itu sudah berada di sana sejak ia mulai, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda ia pernah berpindah. Selain masalah perbekalan, kita juga dihadapkan pada masalah bangunan yang berdiri di sana."

"Itu bukannya..." desis Yuyu tidak percaya bercampur takut. "Kakang..."

"Ya... kita bisa dianggap berontak kalau kita menyerang tempat itu dengan meriam..." gumam Kuti, tubuh kekarnya ambruk ke kursi setelah tadi sempat berdiri. "Itu Bale Manguntur, istana utama Majapahit. Prabu Jayanegara berdiam di sana."

"Ini masalah nyawa ribuan orang penduduk Kutaraja, Ra Kuti. Jutaan nyawa jadi taruhannya, bila ia sudah cukup kuat untuk berpindah tanpa bisa dihentikan," akhirnya Tamamo angkat bicara. "Istana sang prabu atau rakyat seantero Majapahit. Siapa yang akan kau dahulukan?"

"Ayolah, kakang... ini hanya sebuah istana! Selama sang prabu bisa diungsikan dengan selamat, kita bisa membela diri!" pinta Yuyu sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku khawatir Halayudha akan menggunakan isu ini untuk menghabisi kita sekalian," balas Kuti sambil memberi isyarat agar Yuyu juga duduk kembali. "Kalian tentu sudah merasakan kebencian Halayudha terhadap kita sejak ia memfitnah Mahapatih Nambi dan Ra Semi. Aku takut kita akan..."

"Bangun, Kuti dari Pajarakan," pinta Tamamo lembut. "Apakah ini saatnya untuk takut? Apakah ini saatnya untuk menahan diri? Apakah kau lebih memilih menjunjung rajamu daripada menyelamatkan rakyat negerimu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengajak orang yang kalah sebelum bertempur, Kyuubi," potong Severa tajam sambil mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu. "Yang ingin ikut, ikutlah! Aku tak butuh orang-orang yang takut mati dan tak tahan malu."

Tamamo dan Severa pun beranjak keluar dari tempat itu. Kuti dilanda bimbang yang menggelora, sementara Wedeng dan Yuyu terpaku menatap sang komandan. Nyi Medang hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Meiling menimbang keputusannya.

"Saya ikut," ujar Meiling sambil tersenyum. "Mana bisa pendekar putih meninggalkan kepentingan rakyat?"

"Saya juga," imbuh Nyi Medang. "Kebetulan suami saya sedang berjaga di daerah musuh. Istri macam apa yang tidak bisa menjaga dan menyelamatkan kehormatan suami?"

"Dinda, jangan terburu-buru," sela Yuyu cepat. "Paling tidak biar aku ikut denganmu."

"Nyai berdua," imbuh Kuti yang berdiri kembali ditimpali Wedeng yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Saya tidak bisa membiarkan saudara-saudara saya maju perang sendirian. Apalagi kaum wanita."

"Cih, dari tadi kenapa..." gerutu Severa sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan mengirim berita pada Tanca dengan burung hantu, sekalian memintanya memberitahu Banyak dan Pangsa. Tamamo-sama, bisa kaucarikan aku beberapa botol larutan perak-alkemis[11] di rumah kita untuk melapis senjata dan peluru? Ambilkan juga Mantel Baja Hijau, Mantel Matahari Merah, dan Mantel Bintang Kuning, kita akan membutuhkannya untuk memuat sebanyak mungkin senjata tanpa ketahuan. Oh, dan bubuk teh hijau buatanmu itu."

"Siap laksanakan, Severa-sama~" balas Tamamo sambil tersenyum. Tubuh sang wanita pun bak menghilang ke dalam gelap malam tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Kita sebaiknya beristirahat. Wedeng, kau beritahu istrimu agar jangan khawatir," ujar Kuti sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Besok pagi kau dan aku akan pergi ke Hujunggaluh untuk meminjam tentara dan persenjataan. Nyi Severa bisa ikut?"

"Bisa, tapi aku lebih baik tinggal disini untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan..." balas Severa sambil duduk di sebuah bangku. "Dan untuk buruan sebesar ini... banyak yang harus disiapkan."

"Dyah Gitarja pasti memendam rasa kecewa pada paduka Jayanegara karena dilarang menikah, kakang," imbuh Yuyu. "Semoga beliau mau memaklumi dan membantu tindakan kita yang terburu-buru ini."

"Itu memang benar, tapi apa kita tidak minta bantuan tambahan dari Dyah Adityawarman?" tanya Wedeng sambil manggut-manggut. "Beliau tentu lebih mudah bertindak karena dekat dengan tampuk kekuasaan. Dan bila Halayudha berkeras membela sang prabu, Kita akan melawan mereka berdua dengan dukungan yang lebih kuat, dari Dyah Gitarja ditambah Dyah Adityawarman."

"Aku takut hubungan darah dan kepercayaan Dyah Adityawarman yang dekat dengan Prabu Jayanegara akan membuatnya mengadukan kita, kakang," ujar Yuyu menawarkan pendapat. "Lebih terbuka peluang kita untuk mengambil hati Dyah Gitarja daripada bertaruh pada rasa dharma Dyah Adityawarman."

"Kalian berdua benar, namun aku kira lebih bijak memberi tahu Dyah Adityawarman. Selama beberapa tahun ini aku lihat beliau terbukti seorang yang jujur dan menunaikan dharma," balas Kuti. "Selain itu ia juga tidak terlalu kuat mendukung Prabu Jayanegara, terutama karena permintaannya untuk memperkuat tentara dan dukungan mancanagara di Swarnadwipa selalu dimentahkan. Praktis pendukung kuat sang Prabu sekarang hanyalah Dyah Halayudha, Senapati Jabung Trewes, ditambah Dyah Arya Tadah dan beberapa mahamantri serta senapati lainnya. Yuyu, malam ini coba kamu pergi ke kediaman Dyah Adityawarman. Bila beliau masih terjaga kamu beritahukan rencana kita, tapi bila beliau sudah mapan jangan diganggu. Kalau beliau sudah mapan, mintalah untuk menginap di sana lalu beritahukan hal ini pagi-pagi sekali."

"Baik kakang. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujar Yuyu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sekarang mari kita beristirahat. Nyi Severa bisa beristirahat di kamar bekas Tanca dulu," ujar Kuti menutup pertemuan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertujuh, dua pasang mata tampak memperhatikan hampir seluruh pertemuan rahasia itu.

"Gila Ndro... ternyata Ra Kuti dipengaruhi untuk berontak..." bisik Danagama sambil berusaha tetap tersembunyi di semak-semak. "Tak kusangka Nyi Sewera ternyata jahat..."

"Bekel Mada harus diberi tahu ini..." desis Indrajaya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

...

"Tak kuduga..." desis Tanca sambil membaca kembali secarik kulit samak yang dibawa oleh burung hantu peliharaan sang istri. "Ini semua pekerjaan dedemit... dan Kakang Kuti sudah memutuskan untuk menyerangnya di mana ia berdiri. Di istana ini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Pangsa heran. "Masa ada dedemit yang berani masuk sampai ke tengah Kutaraja begini? Mereka kan biasanya berdiam di gunung dan lembah yang jauh dari keramaian."

"Entahlah. Sepertinya kita harus menunggu penjelasan dari dinda Severa langsung," jawab Tanca sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Banyak sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan tanda tertarik. "Ini kali pertamaku adu kekuatan dengan dedemit, lho."

"Sementara ini tunaikan tugas seperti biasa. Paling cepat, lima hari lagi kapal berisi tentara, mesiu, dan lantaka dari Hujunggaluh akan datang untuk membantu kita. Akan ada pertemuan siasat lagi besok pagi," gumam Tanca sambil menghela nafas. "Kakang Kuti dan Wedeng juga akan berangkat ke Hujunggaluh besok pagi-pagi, untuk mencoba membujuk Dyah Gitarja untuk mendukung serangan kita. Dyah Adityawarman juga akan diberi tahu."

"Aku ragu kita bisa keluar dari pertempuran ini hidup-hidup. Bagaimanapun, kita akan menyerang istana kerajaan Majapahit," ungkap Pangsa sambil meneguk air dalam gelas gerabah. "Kalaupun kita berhasil mengusir dedemit seperti yang dikatakan istrimu, ini tetap tindakan makar terhadap negara."

"Kita percaya saja pada Kakang Kuti. Pasti ia juga percaya pada kita," timpal Banyak sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, saatnya kita keliling lagi."

...

"Jadi kalian yakin apa yang kalian laporkan ini benar?" tanya Mada pada kedua pengawal dari kediaman Dharmaputra itu sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. Fajar bahkan belum lagi nyata di ufuk timur saat kedua bawahannya itu membangunkannya.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bekel," ujar Indrajaya sambil mengangguk. "Apa sebaiknya kita laporkan segera pada Senapati Jayengrana? Atau bahkan kita laporkan langsung ke Senapati Jabung Trewes, Dyah Arya Tadah, atau Mahapatih Halayudha sekalian?"

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Ra Kuti adalah pahlawan negara, beliau pasti punya banyak hubungan dengan kaum ningrat. Ini berbahaya, karena banyak dari mereka yang sedang tidak puas dengan kebijakan prabu Jayanegara," balas Mada sambil memberi isyarat tangan. "Kalau Ra Kuti berhasil menggerakkan mereka semua untuk berontak terhadap Majapahit, tentara berapa banyak sekalipun tak akan bisa menghentikan Ra Kuti bersama sekutu-sekutunya. Selain itu, kalau ditangkap sekarang atau gerakan kalian ketahuan, bukan tidak mungkin Ra Kuti dan konco-konconya bisa berkelit dan kabur ke hutan."

"Waduh... apa tak ada harapan untuk menandingi Ra Kuti dan konco-konconya?" tanya Danagama putus asa.

"Tidak. Ra Kuti masih bisa dihentikan," jawab sang bekel. "Prabu Jayanegara baru saja pulang berziarah ke Barabeduwur, pasti butuh liburan. Sekarang aku akan berangkat untuk meminta Dyah Halayudha untuk mengajak Prabu Jayanegara untuk berlibur. Tak perlu terlalu jauh sampai ke Buleleng atau Gianyar, ajak ke petirtaan air panas di Bedander saja. Di sana beliau akan aman, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari ibu kota. Indrajaya, Danagama, kalian berdua ikut aku, tapi aku mau cuci muka dulu. "

"Baik, Bekel!" balas kedua bhayangkari itu. "Kami tunggu di pintu depan!"

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Ra Kuti..." gumam Mada sambil berjalan ke gentong tampungan air di halaman rumah kecilnya. "Kukira kau sang pengalasan wineh suka, pengawal yang disukai raja... apa ini takdir seorang Dharmaputra? Memberontak melawan junjungan sendiri?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisi kastil ini, Vagner?" sesosok lelaki pendek yang mengenakan perhiasan dan zirah keemasan bertanya pada sang prabu yang duduk di atas singgasana. "Harusnya kau baru pulang dari Barabeduwur."

"Betul, tuan Faustus," balas sang 'prabu' sambil tersenyum. Kedua mata itu persis mata sang prabu, namun mengandung suatu keanehan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dan menimbulkan rasa takut yang sangat di dalam hati yang memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" tanya Faustus sambil tersenyum.

"Rakyat yang mencintai pemimpinnya, tuanku," jawab Vagner sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga... Mahapati tidak berbohong," gumam Faustus sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aah, nampaknya Halayudha sedang mendekat. Lakukan tugasmu, Vagner."

"Baik, tuan Faustus," balas Vagner, sementara sosok Faustus menghilang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mahapatih Halayudha, Bekel Mada, dan beberapa pengawal pun memasuki ruang singgasana.

"Kami menghaturkan sembah, Prabu Jayanegara," kata Halayudha sambil berlutut menyembah hormat, hal yang diikuti para bawahannya. "Kami berharap bisa menyampaikan sebuah anjuran pada yang mulia Prabu."

"Oh ya? Boleh, aku selalu terbuka untuk saran dari kalian," balas 'Jayanegara' sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan tanda tertarik.

"Paduka baru saja kembali dari perjalanan kenegaraan ke berbagai pelosok," Halayudha memulai. "Kesehatan paduka tentu menurun karena kelelahan. Saya harap paduka berkenan untuk istirahat, menjauh sejenak dari keramaian Kutaraja."

"Saran yang bagus, Halayudha, tapi apa tidak percuma bila aku malah kelelahan di perjalanan?" tanya sang prabu ringan. Dua bhayangkari di belakang Mada merasakan sesuatu dalam tatapan sang prabu yang membuat tengkuk mereka dingin.

"Di Badander, dekat kampung saya, ada mata air panas yang bagus untuk kesehatan, paduka. Saya dengar di sana sudah dibangun pesanggrahan untuk peristirahatan kaum ningrat. Kebetulan pula Badander tidak jauh dari Kutaraja, tidak sampai setengah hari perjalanan dengan kuda dan kereta," imbuh Mada sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata sang junjungan yang membangkitkan rasa takut terdalam di hati sang bekel.

"Oh, begitu?" sang prabu tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba tempat peristirahatan itu. Baiklah, kita akan berangkat setelah rapat para patih selesai. Halayudha, kau atur pemerintahan agar tetap berjalan baik selama tujuh hari. Biar Mada mengepalai sepuluh orang bhayangkari untuk keamananku di sana. Aku akan membawa tiga belas orang selir, pilihkan yang cantik-cantik."

"Daulat laksanakan, tuanku," para abdi Majapahit itu pun menjawab serempak.

* * *

...

* * *

"Suatu kehormatan tersendiri dapat menerima pahlawan Majapahit di kediamanku yang sederhana ini, Ra Kuti," ujar seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di singgasana kecil di ruang pertemuan itu. "Kiranya angin apa yang bisa meniup buah dari sebatang pohon nan kuat dan kokoh hingga sampai ke Jenggala ini?"

"Angin puting beliung yang mengancam tegaknya pohon-pohon di Hutan Tarik, Bhre," balas Kuti, menangkap permainan kata dari Dyah Gitarja dan mengembalikannya dengan permainan kata pula. "Dan seperti layaknya angin, ia tak terlihat dan tak terdengar hingga saatnya ia bertiup dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Angin yang berbahaya, hmm?" sang penguasa daerah memiringkan badan ke depan. "Tapi Dewata menciptakan angin puyuh bukan tanpa alasan. Sebuah hutan pasti mengandung pohon-pohon busuk yang bisa mengundang penyakit."

"Tapi itu pula tugas rayap dalam hutan, Bhre," tangkis Wedeng membantu sang kakak tertua. "Angin taufan lebih banyak menumbangkan pohon yang masih muda dan belum seharusnya tumbang."

"Angin waktu tak menunggu sebuah pohon menjadi tua dahulu sebelum menumbangkannya, Rakryan Wedeng. Tapi aku puas dengan jawaban kalian," Gitarja membalas, diiringi senyuman penuh arti. "Nah, kiranya apa yang diperbuat kakakku di Kutaraja sampai kalian harus mendatangiku di Jenggala ini?"

"Kami... punya alasan kuat untuk percaya bahwa ada dedemit yang tinggal di Bale Manguntur, tepat di bawah hidung Prabu Jayanegara dan para brahmana kerajaan," ujar Wedeng sambil tertunduk. "Salah satu istri Ra Tanca yang mengatakannya, dia ahli dalam hal ini. Karena itu, kami mohon dukungan untuk menumpas ancaman ini."

"Oh, suatu tuduhan yang sangat rentan dibelokkan, Ra Wedeng. Bagiku kalian sedang menuduh kakakku memelihara makhluk halus di istananya hanya agar kalian bisa menduduki Bale Manguntur," balas Gitarja sambil tersenyum. "Aku sadar bahwa kakakku bukanlah raja sehebat Prabu Airlangga atau Ayahanda Sanggramawijaya, tapi ia tetap raja kita. Ke mana pengamalan ikrar 'satya bela bhakti prabu' kalian?"

"Kalimat itu... sudah lama kami jual," balas Kuti khidmat. "Pada rakyat yang membayarnya dengan darah dan air mata mereka."

Sejenak tak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka. Burung-burung bak membisu, dan angin serasa berhenti. Seakan-akan ayah sang Bima pun menahan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, itu juga jawaban yang bagus," ujar Gitarja sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, siapa dia sampai berani melarangku menikah. Huh."

"Jadi... Bhre mau meminjamkan kekuatan?" tanya Wedeng penuh harap.

"Berapa banyak yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya sang penguasa daerah sambil mengedipkan mata. "Tapi tentunya, aku tak bisa meminjamkan seluruh armada bahari hanya untuk serbuan ini. Selain itu, aku juga tak mau dikaitkan dengan kalian kalau kalian terbukti melakukan makar terhadap Majapahit."

"Yang kami butuhkan hanya sebuah jung tempur kecil lengkap dengan meriam, lantaka, dan mesiu. Kami akan melayarkannya naik Bengawan Mas, melalui Bengawan Ronoboyo terus hingga sedekat mungkin ke Kutaraja. Dari sana, kami akan melancarkan serangan ke Bale Manguntur di tengah malam buta," papar Wedeng sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menekankan penjelasannya. "Saya akan mengajak Rakryan Anjasmara dan anak-anak buahnya, kebetulan kami berteman baik."

"Hmm, sudah kuduga salah satu panglima laut terbaik dari Songeneb akan berpikir begitu. Pantas saja warok-warok pesisir segan denganmu," imbuh Gitarja sambil tersenyum dan menyobek selapis kain penutup kursinya, lalu menggoreskan sebuah aksara ke atasnya dengan kuas dan tinta yang tersedia sebelum mencapnya dengan cincin stempel kerajaan. "Kupinjamkan kau _Tirtalaksana_. Cari dia di pelabuhan sebelah timur, ia kapal paling kecil di sana. Kalau kau tunjukkan ini pada syahbandar, niscaya ia akan mengisi kapal itu penuh dengan apa yang kau perlukan."

"Baiklah, Bhre. Kami sangat menghargai bantuan yang anda berikan," balas Kuti sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kami mohon diri."

"Ingatlah Rakryan Kuti, Rakryan Wedeng," imbuh sang penguasa daerah sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Betul," balas Ra Wedeng sambil tersenyum. "Dan anda menyuguh kami kolang-kaling yang enak."

* * *

...

* * *

"Oi tabib dungu, bangun. Hari sudah sore," gerutu Severa sambil memerciki wajah Tanca dengan air.

"Mmh... sebentar lagi..." gumam Tanca yang masih setengah tertidur.

"Kuti sudah kembali, dan katanya Dyah Gitarja mau membantu," lanjut sang penyihir tanah Anglorum itu. "Wedeng akan kembali paling cepat besok pagi. Kita cuma punya sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

"Prabu Jayanegara akan berangkat anjangsana selama tujuh hari mulai besok..." gumam Tanca sambil duduk, masih setengah mengantuk. "Apa kita tidak menyusun siasat baru?"

"Tergantung si dedemit itu pindah atau tidak hari ini... Kyuubi dan Meiling sudah kusuruh menjaga di bukit dekat Bale Manguntur," imbuh sang penyihir mancanegara itu. "Rolle kusuruh ikut dengan Kyuubi. Kalau burung hantu itu kembali dengan pesan, kemungkinan kita harus bergerak."

"Mmhh..." desah Tanca sambil mengucek mata.

"Sekarang minggir. Giliranku tidur," geram Severa sambil mendesak Tanca keluar ambin.

"... bukannya di sini banyak kamar tamu ya dinda," gumam Tanca yang masih setengah sadar.

"Diam. Aku nggak bisa tidur kalau kasurnya nggak dihangatkan badanmu dulu," balas Severa sambil berguling menghadap dinding, diiringi gelengan pelan Tanya yang tersenyum.

* * *

...

* * *

"Mmhm~" gumam Tamamo sambil meregangkan tangan. Ia bersama Meiling ditugasi untuk mengintai Bale Manguntur dari sebuah bukit rendah yang ada dekat balai itu. Malam sudah larut, dan purnama sudah menggelincir dari kedudukan tertingginya.

"Mau teh, Ah Mo?" tawar Meiling sambil menyodorkan bumbung bambunya. "Sudah dingin sih, tapi kalau bumbungnya dari bambu rasanya lebih enak."

"Masa?" tanya Tamamo penasaran sambil menerima bumbung kecil itu. "Wah, betul juga. Ada sedikit rasa pahit, tapi tak terlalu kuat."

"Ya, begitulah," ujar Meiling sambil tersenyum. "Mama selalu menyimpan teh panas dalam bumbung bambu. Anak-anaknya jadi suka."

"Betapa menyenangkan," komentar Tamamo sambil menghela nafas. "Entah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu ibuku..."

"Ah Mo tidak pernah pulang kampung?" balas Meiling sambil duduk di sebelah sang perempuan berambut emas.

"Tidak..." balas Tamamo sambil tersenyum sayu. "Tempat yang kupanggil 'kampung' sudah hilang."

"Hilang... apakah bencana alam?" tanya Meiling ragu.

"Yah... begitulah. Siluman yang kami panggil hilang kendali dan menenggelamkan sebagian besar pulau kami ke laut," ujar Tamamo sambil menghela nafas. "Sembilan dari sepuluh penduduk mati."

"Mengerikan..." ujar Meiling sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tamamo.

"Well, nampaknya tidak ada gerakan berarti dari Istana," gumam Tamamo sambil menguap.

"Betul," ujar Meiling sambil menghela nafas. "Kemarin nampaknya kekuatannya memuncak, namun kali ini nampaknya surut lagi. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya apa mau si siluman... apa mungkin siluman ini seperti Su Daji[12], yang bermain di balik layar?"

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum kita membunuhnya," gumam Tamamo sambil berdiri. "Yah, nampaknya tidak ada gerakan untuk malam ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku ingin tidur di ambin sebelum pagi..."

* * *

...

* * *

"Ada berita?" tanya Severa sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Pagi itu masih muda, mentari belum setengah tinggi tombak di langit.

"Beberapa malam ini tidak. Dinda Tamamo dan Nyi Meling kembali di tengah malam, katanya juga tidak ada gerakan sama sekali... selama dua malam berturut-turut" ujar sang tabib sambil menuang air panas ke dalam poci. "Kukicha mint? Seduhan yang ini masih baru, belum terlalu keras."

"Makasih," gumam Severa sambil meniup uap minuman panas itu. "Siapa yang berjaga di dalam istana hari ini?"

"Kakang Kuti, Pangsa, dan Yuyu. Mereka akan menunggu menteri-menteri pendukung Prabu Jayanegara selesai rapat lanjutan dahulu sebelum mengungsikan para emban dan abdi. Utusan dari kapal Wedeng baru saja sampai, mereka bilang mereka sudah ada di dekat Kutaraja dan siap berge-uaaaaakh!"

"Nhaaaaakh!"

Teriakan menyayat pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan di luar bangunan kompleks Balai Pualam itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, semua orang di sekitar mereka bak diserang sakit kepala yang menusuk tanpa kecuali, termasuk Severa dan Tanca. Poci berisi teh panas di tangan Tanca pun nyaris jatuh ke tanah dan pecah, kalau saja tubuh Tanca yang terhuyung-huyung itu tidak sempat ditopang oleh seorang perempuan semampai berambut emas.

"Sabar Kangmas... jangan turuti rasa sakit dan putus asa itu..." bisik Tamamo sambil mendudukkan Tanca di kursi yang ada. "Atur nafasmu... keluar... masuk... keluar... masuk..."

"Dinda... Tamamo...?" gumam Tanca lirih sambil mulai bernafas seperti sediakala. "Apa yang terjadi...? Kepalaku..."

"Siluman keparat..." geram Severa yang sempat jatuh dari tempatnya duduk. "Serangannya tak tanggung-tanggung... jangan-jangan seluruh kota sedang menggelepar kesakitan sekarang..."

"Nampaknya memang seperti yang dibilang Sev, Kangmas," ujar Tamamo, sepasang telinga lancip dan tiga ekor keemasan nampak menghias tubuh semampainya. "Serangan dedemit Bale Manguntur itu mendadak sekali. Untung aku tidak sampai mengamuk, kalau sampai Wujud Ekor Sembilan hilang kendali bisa hancur kota ini..."

"Nhkh... Kumpulkan siapapun yang masih bisa bertindak," perintah Severa sambil masih memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "Pertempuran ini... sudah dimulai."

...

"Hari yang indah," komentar sang prabu sambil tertawa kecil dalam kereta kerajaan. "Matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi, dan dayang yang kubawa semua cantik-cantik! Hahaha! Benar-benar cocok untuk melepas penat di kepala!"

Mada sang bekel diam saja mendengar celoteh sang junjungan dari dalam kereta. Perasaannya sebagai prajurit sedang terusik. Sebelum berangkat, ia sempat diserahi tanggung jawab menjaga sang prabu oleh Rakryan Kuti yang kebetulan saat itu bertugas mengamankan istana. Firasat sang bekel mau tak mau menjadi tidak enak, karena ia sudah tahu Kuti kemungkinan akan melancarkan pemberontakan. 'Mengungsikan' sang prabu seperti sekarang sama saja memberi Kuti angin.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai, Bekel?" tanya Danagama yang ikut dalam pasukan pengawalan.

"Tidak lama, harusnya sebentar lagi," ujar sang bekel sambil meraih bumbung minum yang disangkutkan di pelana kuda. "Ada apa, Danagama?"

"Tidak, Bekel," ujar Danagama sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Saya cuma kuatir."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi sekarang," ujar Mada sebelum minum dari bumbungnya. "Laksanakan saja tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ra Kuti dan Dharmaputra di Kutaraja?" gumam Danagama yang masih belum yakin.

"Aku sudah menugasi Indrajaya untuk mengawasi Balai Pualam. Aku akan menyusul kembali ke Kutaraja begitu ada kesempatan," balas Mada sambil menghela nafas. "Doakan saja tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

...

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Tanca sambil menuangkan teh mint ke dalam gelas-gelas gerabah. "Minum ini dulu, lumayan bisa menghilangkan pusing..."

"Seperti habis dilabrak gajah," gumam Banyak sambil menerima gelas yang diberikan Tanca. "Ototku terasa sakit semua..."

"Aku bisa membuatkan obat untuk menanggulangi rasa sakit, tapi nampaknya tak akan sempat," balas Tanca sambil mengisi lagi gelas Banyak dengan teh. "Bagaimana istrimu?"

"Tadi sudah agak lumayan, sakit kepalanya sudah berkurang setelah diberi air mantra oleh Nyi Sewera dan Nyi Tamam," balas Banyak sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ragu kita bisa bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik kita mundur, bergabung dulu dengan kakang Wedeng di batas kota."

"Kita sudah tak bisa mundur, kakang. Musuh sudah di depan mata," balas Tanca sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kakang Kuti, Yuyu, dan Pangsa ada di dalam Bale Manguntur. Saudara macam apa kita kalau meninggalkan mereka di dalam sana..."

Baru saja Tanca menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiga orang perempuan yang mereka maksud pun memasuki ruangan, diikuti Meiling yang masih memijit pelipisnya. Tamamo dan Severa tampak terbungkus jubah, masing-masing berwarna kuning dan hijau tua. Tamamo tampak memegang mantel serupa, namun berwarna merah.

"Zirahmu sudah siap, Kakang," ujar Tamamo sambil tersenyum. "Lantaka di dalamnya sudah penuh diisi semua."

"Baiklah... jadi bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Banyak sambil menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, sementara Tanca mengenakan jubah berwarna merah itu.

"Salah satu dari kita harus menyusuri Bengawan Ronoboyo dan menyongsong Ra Wedeng dan jung tempur bawaannya," ujar Severa sambil mengeluarkan sebuah guci gerabah tertutup dari lipatan jubahnya. "Sesampainya di sana, suruh mereka mencampur air ini dengan segentong air sungai, lalu air itu harus dipakai mencuci muka mereka semua. Dengan begitu, sakit kepala yang akan mereka alami akan berkurang begitu memasuki wilayah yang sudah dicemari tenaga dedemit itu."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," ujar Nyi Medang yang tampak masih agak pucat. "Sakit kepalaku sudah agak mendingan, lagipula kalian butuh semua kekuatan tempur yang kalian punya dan nampaknya aku tidak akan membantu banyak."

"Apa... kamu yakin, sayangku?" tanya Banyak sambil menggamit tangan sang istri.

"Yakin... yang kubutuhkan cuma seekor kuda untuk ditunggangi menyusur bengawan," balas Nyi Medang sambil mencium tangan suaminya.

"Harusnya ada satu kuda yang sudah ditenangkan oleh Tamamo di istal," ujar Severa sambil menepuk bahu Nyi Medang. "Kami bergantung padamu, Medang. Kami bisa mendesak demit keparat itu, tapi hanya kamu dan Wedeng yang bisa menghabisinya."

"Serahkan padaku," balas Medang sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak menuju istal kuda.

"Bagaimana dengan kita, Nyi Sewera?" tanya Meiling sambil menghela nafas sambil melihat Nyi Medang berlalu.

"Apa lagi? Kita menyerbu," balas Severa sambil menyeringai.

...

"Bekel Mada! Tolong jangan terlalu cepat!" pinta Danagama yang menunggang di belakang sang pimpinan pasukan. "Kudamu bisa tersandung!"

Mada tak membalas, hanya memacu kudanya semakin cepat. Tak enak hati yang dirasakannya sejak pagi akhirnya meledak menjadi kecemasan yang menjadi-jadi. Segera ia minta diri pada sang raja, setelah minta tolong pada seorang pamannya yang pemuka desa untuk menjaga ketat pesanggrahan tempat sang raja bermukim sementara. Sang raja hanya mengiyakan, agaknya dalam keadaan mabuk tuak yang terus-menerus dituang ke dalam gelas sang junjungan oleh para selir.

"Bekel! Itu-" seru Danagama lagi sambil menunjuk arah Kutaraja. Mereka kini sudah di lereng bukit perbatasan kota sebelah timur.

"Jagad Dewa Batara!" seru Mada kaget sambil menarik kekang kudanya.

Lazimnya, matahari dan langit hanya akan berwarna ungu, merah, atau keemasan bila mentari telah rendah di ufuk barat. Yang dipandang Gajah Mada dan rekannya Danagama saat itu adalah sebuah payung ungu seluas langit yang terus melebar, dan batangnya nampak mencuat dari arah Bale Manguntur.

"Apa maksudnya ini...?" gumam Mada sambil terperanjat.

Sayang, hanya itu yang sempat ia gumamkan sebelum kuda yang ditungganginya meringkik dan mulai menjadi liar.

**_"h1DUp pRaBU jAY4N39aRA!"_**

* * *

Glossarium

[9]: Ukuran waktu jaman dulu dari Eropa. Sesuai namanya, satu _tenday_ sama dengan sepuluh hari; ekuivalen dengan satu minggu (tujuh hari) di jaman sekarang, dan satu pasaran (lima hari) di zaman Majapahit.

[10]: Semacam kapal dengan dua sampai tiga tiang layar. Desainnya berasal dari Cina, dan dulu digunakan di Asia pada umumnya untuk berdagang dan bertempur. Disain jung dianggap salah satu desain kapal terbaik pada zamannya, namun setelah bangsa Inggris datang ke Hongkong kapal-kapal barat dengan cepat menggusur penggunaan jung.

[11]: terjemahan saya terhadap istilah _Alchemical Silver_ dari universe Dungeons & Dragons. Larutan ini digunakan untuk melapisi senjata dengan lapisan perak; senjata perak-alkemis biasanya digunakan untuk membunuh jejadian (termasuk werewolf; dalam DnD ada banyak macam jejadian, termasuk misalnya werebear, wererat, werebadger, dan wereshark).

[12]: Daji (kadang disebut So Daji atau So Dakki) adalah tokoh antagonis utama dari cerita Cina kuno _Fengshen Yanyi_ (lebih dikenal di sini sebagai dasar dari manga_ Houshin Engi_). Ia juga siluman rubah seperti Tamamo, dan terkenal sangat licik.

* * *

A/N: Dan seluruh Trowulan berubah jadi alay! *ditumbak GM* Yah, semoga WB saya jadi berkurang setelah posting :3


End file.
